


Birthday Surprises

by Pikelet184



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Birthday, Childhood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Language, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikelet184/pseuds/Pikelet184
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Katniss Everdeen’s birthday had always been her favorite day of the year, spending it with the people who meant the most to her and doing the things she loved. These days, though, it was nothing more than an aching reminder of the people she’d loved who’d then left her without so much as even a goodbye. First, her father. Then Peeta, whose sudden disappearance from her life when they were 17 cut almost as deep as her father’s death.</p>
<p>But now Peeta’s back. And there are 6 years of history that they’ll need to overcome if there’s any hope for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Sponsormusings for being my pre-reader and beta for this story. You are one of a kind!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with The Hunger Games. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Girl on Fire. What are you up to?”

The sudden voice breaks through her thoughts, and she immediately feels annoyance surge within her. “Eurgh, Finnick! Would you stop calling me that?” Katniss groans in exasperation. She looks up from her paperwork and sees her handsome bronze haired friend and boss leaning against the doorframe of her office wearing an amused smirk. An interruption from Finnick isn’t what she needs right now – all she wants to do is close out her paperwork, and head home for the day. 

“No can do, Girl on Fire. That was the best night ever,” he laughs, his tone teasing as his eyes brighten in glee. “Thanks to Cinna, you’re going to be stuck with that nickname for the rest of your life.” 

“I’m never going back to that bar,” Katniss growls as she folds her arms across her chest in protest.

Finnick chuckles. “Hey, Johanna and I warned you what could happen- we all know that alcohol is flammable. You’re lucky Cinna likes you and didn’t give you a lifetime ban.”

Katniss lets out an undignified huff and turns back around to concentrate on her work. 

“Oh don’t pout birthday girl; you know I’m only messing with you.”

Katniss sighs and puts her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the desk. “Please don’t remind me about tomorrow. I was hoping to let my birthday pass unnoticed.”

“What is it with you and birthdays? He asks, his voice suddenly serious. “I know some people get funny about celebrating them when they get older but you’re turning 23, not 63. You’re young and your boobs aren’t hitting the floor yet, so what gives? You’ve been like this ever since college. Were you like this as a kid too?”

Actually, no, she hadn’t been like this as a kid. In fact growing up she loved celebrating her birthday with her family…and then as she got older and her family changed, she loved celebrating her birthday with him. 

Back in Elementary school when her dad was still alive he’d loved making a big fuss on her birthday. He would make her favourite breakfast - chocolate chip pancakes - and then he would take Katniss and their collection of bows and arrows to the exclusive hunting grounds of Victor’s County where they would stay and hunt for the day. They couldn’t afford much but it had always been a special and treasured treat between the two of them. Late in the afternoon they would sit and rest underneath their favorite willow tree - the bright sun would gently beam down on them and warm their olive skin while Katniss’ dad would sing. He hadn’t done it often, but when he had his whole face lit up and Katniss would always be amazed that the birds around them would fall silent, as though they’d stopped their own song to listen. Katniss had loved to join in and sing as well, and like her dad she’d inherited a beautiful voice. 

Another reason why Katniss had loved her birthday was the fact she’d never had to go to school - much to the chagrin of other students, her teachers and Principal Trinket who always frowned upon it. But her dad had always swayed them using his charm. His presence had always been so strong and captivating. Like his singing he also had a way with words and could get anybody to do almost anything – unfortunately that was one ability Katniss didn’t inherit from her dad. 

Her birthday dinner had always been her dad’s famous dried plums with rice. It hadn’t been unusual for Katniss to go back for second and third helpings. During the evening her mom would always ask if her dad had sung while they were out and what song did he sing. This would then lead into the retelling of the story about how her mom fell in love with her dad the moment she heard him sing - she always claimed she was a goner the moment he’d opened his mouth. The sharing of this story became a birthday tradition. After everyone’s bellies had settled her mom would always bring out her birthday cake. Truth be told her mom wasn’t the greatest baker – her cakes were always dry, lumpy and barely edible but Katniss knew she had tried her best. 

However, one year on her 9th Birthday, and sick of eating dried and lumpy bake goods Katniss asked why she couldn’t have a birthday cake made from the Mellark’s Bakery in town. The stunned silence that followed that question was like a gun had gone off - the air had turned cold and she could sense the tension radiating throughout the room immediately. Her mom had dropped the mug she was holding in her hands, causing it to smash onto the floor, and she’d refused to make eye contact with anyone. Her dad’s face had turned red and his eyes had flared in anger. 

Turning directly to Katniss, his voice had been firm when he’d finally spoken. “You are to never buy anything or go into that bakery do you understand?” Katniss had been shocked, she’d never seen her dad so angry before. Looking at his face she’d known he was deadly serious. She’d nodded her head without question. “Good.” He’d added in a more subdued tone as he turned back to his cake and took a mouthful. 

Katniss was confused by the whole situation. She’d never met Mr and Mrs Mellark before. She’d only caught glimpses of them a few times as she’d walked past the bakery after school. Her attention had always been too busy breathing in the amazing and delicious aromas coming from the front door and admiring the cakes that had always been beautifully displayed in the shop’s window. She’d known their youngest son though, Peeta – he’d was in her class at school. They’d never spoken before, although Katniss had noticed him watching her throughout the years. Whenever she’d caught him staring at her he would turn red in embarrassment and give her a small sweet smile before turning away. He’d seemed harmless enough. 

Suddenly Katniss is pulled out of her daydream by the sound of Finnick crunching on a sugar cube. It always sounds like he’s eating glass. She shakes her head as she watches him reach into his front pocket and pull out another one - how he snacks on those things during the day and still look like a masculine Greek God is beyond her. Giving him her full attention, Katniss decides not to give him an answer to his question and instead deflects back, “Why are you suddenly so interested on my views on birthdays?”

“Hey, I’m just asking!” He says, clasping his heart dramatically. “I’m your friend and your employer. I just think you need to get out and actually celebrate your birthday like a normal person. And hey if you can get some birthday sex while you’re at it, then why the hell not. It’s the best way to celebrate, he adds, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Finnick!” she drops her head in annoyance. She doesn’t like where this conversation is heading, although it doesn’t surprise her. Finnick is Finnick, after all.

“What? Are you against birthday sex now too?” he asks, exaggerating his features into a look of horror.

“I’m not against birthday sex,” she assures him, before lowering her voice. “In fact I would settle for any type of sex at this point.” 

“What do you mean?” He narrows his eyes in confusion. 

She sighs. “It’s been… awhile.” 

“When you say it’s been awhile, do you mean what, like a couple of weeks, or a month?”

She feels her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Try almost a year…”

“Oh my God!” Finnick gapes at her in shock, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. “How are you not humping everything and everyone in sight?! This is…wow, I have no words…”

“It’s not that bad!” Katniss snaps back defensively.

“Wait til Jo hears about this. She’s going to be on a mission to –’’

“Don’t you dare tell Jo!” Katniss cuts in sharply. 

“But –“

“No! The birthday girl has spoken. If you want to give me a gift, I will accept your silence on this matter.”

Finnick groans in frustration. Knowing him so well, Katniss can imagine the gears going off in his brain as he tries to work a way around it so he can tell Jo. Katniss gives him a pointed glare and then his face falls. “Fine,” he huffs in defeat. 

“Thank you,” she nods her head appreciatively. 

“But now that I know this important fact about you, should I try to be less sexy around the clinic? I’m sure you’re ready to explode so I don’t want to be responsible for anything that might turn you on,” he says playfully, striking a provocative pose.

Katniss rolls her eyes and laughs, though her voice is deadpan when she speaks. “You’re safe Finnick I can assure you, I think I can resist your charms. But how Annie puts up with you I’ll never know.”

Finnick smiles genuinely and his eyes light up at the sound of his wife’s name. “I’m a lucky guy, that’s for sure. The day I married Annie was the best day of my life.”

Katniss and most of the citizens of Victor’s County know all too well what a flirt Finnick can be - but it’s all completely innocent. When she’d first met him at the local college she’d been put off by his forwardness and flirty behaviour, but she’d soon realised there was a genuine sweetness and vulnerability to him. While sitting next to each other one day waiting for class to start, she’d been caught off guard when he’d started telling her about his Grandma Mags and how she had brought him up after his parents had died. That had struck a chord with Katniss as she’d known what it was like to lose a parent. He had put off going to college in order to take care of her when she’d fallen ill. She’d passed away two years ago and left her grandson enough money to finally attend college without any financial worries. 

From that moment on a kinship had been formed and they became friends. The moment she’d seen Finnick’s face when she introduced him to Annie, who was another older student in their course, Katniss thought he’d had a stroke – he just stood there staring at her and had become all shy and tongue tied. Once Finnick had the courage to ask her out – which took two months - their romantic relationship grew so quickly that before she knew it Katniss had been helping Finnick pick out an engagement ring and holding Annie’s hand when her pregnancy test turned positive. That last year of college had definitely been a whirlwind. 

18 months after graduation the couple decided to open up their own physiotherapy clinic in town and offered Katniss a job. Katniss jumped at the chance; it was perfect. She could stay in her hometown, work alongside her closest friends and she could finally quit her waitressing job and put her degree in physiotherapy to use. The clinic had just opened recently and they were still trying to build their clientele – the people from their small town were a given but Finnick’s goal was to try and entice the citizens all the way from the Capitol to come and try their services. 

“So speaking about my lovely wife, that’s why I actually came in to see you. Are you almost done for the day?” he asks

She indicates to the manila folder sitting beside her. “Yep - almost. I’m just finishing up my paperwork on Rue Fields. You’ve got one more client to see tonight though right?” she asks, looking up at him.

“Umm, yeah about that. Something’s come up and I have to go. So I’ll need you to take him.” he tells her. “He’s a new patient. Apparently he’s just moved back to town and he’s having problems with his right knee. I’ve made up a file for him and it’s on the desk in reception. You just need to get him to fill out his personal details and his medical history on the patient card.” 

Katniss opens her mouth in disbelief. “What? Hang on, he’s booked in with you! Why can’t you do it? It was your idea to keep the clinic open late tonight anyway.”

“I normally would do it but Annie’s in labor so I need to get home.” The words come from him calmly, like he’s talking to her about the weather. 

It takes a moment for Katniss to process what he’s just said before shrieking, “What?!”

“What?” he repeats back, looking confused by her outburst.

“Let me get this straight,” she says, her eyes boring into his. “We’ve been talking for the last five minutes about stupid and irrelevant things like my birthday and sex life-’’

“Lack of sex life,” Finnick cuts in. 

“Whatever!” she bites back. “We’ve been talking about all that and now you choose to suddenly slip into the conversation that your wife’s in labor! Seriously what are you still doing here?! You should be taking Annie to the hospital.”

Finnick can’t hold back his laughter and he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Calm down Katniss – everything’s fine. This is not our first rodeo you know. Annie was in labor with little Finn for almost a full day. She rang me two hours ago so we have plenty of time.”

Katniss splutters and shrugs his hand away. “Oh my god Finnick. Your wife called you two hours ago and you’re just telling me this now. What’s the matter with you?” her voice rising.

“Nothing as far as I know,” he deadpans. “Geez, seriously, calm down Katniss. Anybody would think it was you experiencing first time labor.” 

“You should go!” 

“That’s what I’m trying to do girl on fire but you’re sitting here arguing with me. I can’t leave until I know you’ll take care of this new patient – we’re trying to build a business here, Kat,” he tells her in the falsely patronising tone that they all knew was anything but serious. Finnick would have to be one of the most laid back bosses she’s ever come across - but he can also make her crazy.

She throws her hands up. “Oh you drive me insane! But yes, I’ll take your patient, now that I know your wife’s about to give birth,” she adds sarcastically. “Now get out of here and don’t worry bout a thing. I’ll lock up.” 

She stands up and shoos him away from her office, following Finnick out to reception and watches as he gathers his things from behind the front counter. 

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Finnick says as he reaches inside his satchel and pulls out a neatly wrapped gift box. He places it on the counter in front of Katniss with a knowing - but affectionate - smirk. 

Although she hates the attention Katniss can’t help but smile softly at the thoughtful gesture. “Thanks Finnick,” she says as she runs a finger carefully across the green bow sitting proudly on top.

“Don’t thank me, I don’t know what it is. I wanted to sign you up to one of those speed dating mixers but Annie said you’d hunt me down and put one of your arrows through my beautiful face.”

“Your wife’s one smart woman,” Katniss replies dryly. She’s not sure if Finnick was joking or not about the speed dating, but either way she’s relieved Annie talked some sense into him. There’s no way she would be caught dead at one of those events. She wants to meet someone special as she hasn’t been with anyone serious since college, but attending a speed dating mixer is not what she had in mind. She’s watched movies that featured speed dating in them and all the people who attended were either weird or desperate. Not to mention the dates always ended in disasters. She’ll save herself the trouble now. 

“My wife has also been going through her nesting phase and she made you some cupcakes…I may have eaten a few,” he says, opening up a drawer and taking something out. “This is also for you.” He smiles as he places a plate with a beautifully decorated cupcake with green frosting in front of her, a candle placed on top.

Katniss nods her head impressed; Annie sure has been busy. It shouldn’t surprise her that Finnick ate most of her gift. With the amount of sugar in him, he’s going to be bouncing off the walls in that hospital room. Good luck Annie.

“Alright I’m out of here,” he says, picking up numerous items in his arms and heading towards the front door. “That patient should be here in 20 minutes.”

“No problem, I’ll take care of him. You just go and be with your wife and your new son or daughter,” she replies with a smile.

Finnick turns around to look at her; his face beaming with excitement. “Hey with the way things are going he or she might be born on your birthday. You don’t mind sharing do you?”

Katniss smiles as a memory of him pops into her head. She feels a moment of nostalgia wash over her. “No, I won’t mind. Sharing a birthday can actually be pretty special.”

Finnick grins then turns around to open the door. “See you on the other side,” he calls out and shuts the door behind him with a soft click. 

Relishing in the silence of the clinic, Katniss walks back to the front counter. Picking up the cupcake she admires the colour of the green frosting which reminds her of the willow tree she used to sit under in elementary school. Unbidden a memory from her 11th birthday pops into her head. No matter how hard she tried over the years, she could never forget that day - the day that brought sadness but also unexpected surprises. It was Katniss’ first birthday without her father who had died four months previously, but it was also the day she met him - the one who would become her best friend and promised her that she would never have to spend a birthday alone again. 

_Sitting alone under her school’s big willow tree, Katniss stares out into space. She doesn’t pay any attention to all her smiling and laughing classmates as they run riot in the playground. This has become routine to Katniss for the last four months. She doesn’t have many friends but the ones she did have, like her best friend Madge, gave up trying to get her to come and play with them a long time ago. It was her 11th birthday and her father is dead. “Never coming back,” according to her mother, who often sits in his favorite chair in a trance-like state muttering those words over and over again. Katniss is positive she doesn’t even realise it’s a Tuesday let alone it’s her birthday. She doesn’t care for much anymore; even at 11 years old Katniss knows she will never be the same and she wonders if her life will always be filled with sadness._

_Leaning back against the tree, Katniss half-closes her eyes with a sigh and wishes her life could be different - or better yet that her father was still alive so at this very moment they would be hunting in their woods. Katniss sees a flash of yellow behind her eyelids and she feels someone standing nearby. Quickly opening her eyes she sees that the flash of yellow was actually blonde hair. Her fellow classmate Peeta Mellark with his bright blue eyes is standing nervously in front of her._

_“I’m sorry,” he squeaks. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”_

_“You didn’t,” Katniss replies blankly. Why is he standing here? Why isn’t he off playing with his friends? she thinks. As she’s about to tell him to stare somewhere else he pulls out something from behind his back. It’s a small plastic container and on top of it is a piece of paper._

_“Can I join you?” his voice cracks hopefully._

_Hesitantly, Katniss nods her head in agreement. She sees a hint of relief in his face as he sits down beside her, their backs now leaning side by side against the willow tree. They both look out towards the noisy playground without a word spoken between them for a few moments. Katniss watches as some of her classmates play hopscotch._

_“It’s a beautiful day,” Peeta says breaking the silence with a sweet smile._

_Katniss rolls her eyes at his cheerfulness. “I guess.”_

_“The sun is out and the sky is blue. It’s the perfect day for a birthday, don’t you think?”_

_Katniss swings her head around in surprise. “How did you know…”_

_Peeta’s lips turn up into a knowing grin and his eyes shine in amusement. “I pay attention to these kind of things.” Looking at the items sitting in his lap, he takes a deep breath and continues. “Happy Birthday Katniss.”_

_Katniss is stunned as he hands over the piece of paper. However it’s not just a piece of paper- it’s a handmade birthday card. Katniss is confused at first about what she’s looking at but then she sees it. It’s a drawing of her woods – her woods that her and her dad went to on every birthday._

_“How did you know about this?” She splutters out in shock._

_“Everybody knew! I remember back in second grade Miss Trinket came and made a big speech to our class about the importance of school attendance and proper manners.” He lowers his voice, pretending to tell Katniss a big secret. “Apparently there were a few kids in our class who tried to pull the same thing on their birthdays.”_

_Katniss giggles and gives him a small smile, she’s not sure what else to say. She looks back down at the birthday card in her hand and stares at it for a few moments._

_“I’m sorry if it doesn’t look exactly the same,” Peeta says, breaking the silence. “I’ve never been there before but I went onto my dad’s computer and they had some photos on their website so I drew from that. I hope it’s not too terrible.”_

_Katniss is still silent just basking in the beautiful drawing that a kind and almost complete stranger did for her. He’s captured the uniqueness of the willow tree with its wide and bushy branches perfectly. Along with it Katniss can see a couple of birds sitting in the tree. It’s perfect. Katniss feels a warmth rush to her heart and a silent tear escapes one of her grey eyes._

_Peeta looks over suddenly distraught. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I just thought since you couldn’t be there today that perhaps you would want to see it. It was stupid. I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t be sorry,” Katniss voice cracks but she looks over to him with a watery smile. She’s smiled more in the last ten minutes than she has in a long time. “This is the best birthday present I’ve ever gotten,” she assures him. “Thank you, Peeta.”_

_Peeta grins at the sound of his name and nods his head, “You’re welcome.”_

_Wiping her eyes with her sleeves Katniss then notices the plastic container still sitting in his lap. “What that?” she asks curiously._

_“Well it’s your birthday so you need a birthday cake. This is for you.” He opens up the lid and pulls out a cupcake with beautifully decorated green swirls. It looks delicious._

_“Did you make this?” She asks in wonder._

_Peeta laughs. “Well my dad helped me. We have our own bakery, so it was no trouble.”_

_The mention of the Mellark Bakery turns Katniss’ smile into a frown. She remembers two years ago when her dad told her angrily that she could never buy anything or go into that bakery. She didn’t want to upset or betray her dad. She looks over to Peeta who’s still holding out the cupcake; he looks so hopeful. And he’s been so kind to her and she doesn’t want to hurt his feelings. It’s been awhile since she had a special treat like this, the monthly food vouchers they get from the government only go so far. And technically she didn’t buy the cupcake and she hasn’t gone into the bakery, so she’s not disobeying her dad. The sweet aroma coming from the cake entices Katniss to make a finally decision. She reaches for the cupcake and admires it as her mouth fills with saliva. Bringing the cupcake to her lips she takes a generous bite and moans in satisfaction as the smooth and sweet taste hits her tastebuds. Her mom’s cakes in comparison are mutt food._

_Peeta, who seems pleased with her reaction, watches her eat with the biggest grin. He reaches in to pick up the last cupcake that has orange frosting swirls on it._

_“That’s a weird color to put on a cake. Why did you choose that?” Katniss asks, her voice coming out a bit muffled as she chews through her last mouthful of cake._

_Peeta laughs, but when he speaks, his voice is filled with nerves. “Oh, well orange is my favorite color and it’s my birthday too so I thought we could celebrate together.”_

_Katniss’ mouth opens wide in shock. “Really? It’s your birthday today?”_

_Peeta confirms with a nod of his head as his mouth is busy chewing on his cupcake._

_“How could I not know about this?” she says out loud to herself._

_“Well, you’re never at school on your birthday,” he reminds her and shrugs his shoulders. “And besides we haven’t really spoken before so you wouldn’t have known.”_

_“But you knew when my birthday was,” she argues back._

_“Well…I mean I’ve always noticed things about you…” he wanders off nervously before clearing his throat to change the subject. Katniss sees his face turning red. “So what hospital were you born at? Maybe we were at the same one.”_

_Deciding for now to forget about what made Peeta’s face go red, she joins in with his questioning. She hasn’t spoken to any class mates in months and he was interesting and sweet and he made her a cupcake - she likes hanging out with him, she decides._

_“I was born here at Victor’s County Hospital.”_

_“Hey, me too,” Peeta says excitedly. “I was born at midnight, so I just made it to May 8th.”_

_Katniss’ mouth drops in shock. “You were born at midnight?” she asks incredulously. “So was I!” She astounded by it, and the look on Peeta’s gobsmacked face staring back at her, Katniss is sure he’s feeling the same way._

_“Wow…what are the odds?” He wonders out loud. “You know I was actually born seven weeks early. So I wasn’t mean to be born on May 8th. I was born at Victors but it was touch and go for both my mom and me so we were taken straight to the hospital in the Capitol.”_

_“Oh that’s awful,” Katniss whispers. “I’m glad you’re ok.” She smiles, and looking at him right now smiling in return, she really means it. She can tell Peeta is someone special. Someone who will do amazing things with his life. “So what are you and your family doing today to celebrate your birthday?”_

_Peeta looks down embarrassed and his voice is a bit sad and hesitant. “Umm well my dad and I made the cupcakes this morning but we don’t really celebrate birthdays in my family,” he tries to explain. “After I was born my mom didn’t recover too well and because of that I can never have any brothers or sisters. I don’t really understand it but this day makes her sad. I’m actually one of the students that would prefer to go to school on their birthday then stay at home.”_

_Katniss feels terrible, someone as wonderful and special as Peeta should be able to celebrate his birthday. It sounds like it was a miracle he even survived, surely that should be celebrated. Before she knows what she’s doing she reaches over and takes a hold of his hand. It’s warm and gentle and Katniss feels a spark shoot up her arm which she doesn’t understand._

_“Today isn’t the easiest day for me either. It’s the first birthday without my dad and he always made the day so special. My mom didn’t remember when she woke up this morning, she barely registers that I’m around,” She shares sadly. She’s never hinted to anyone what her home life is like now. It’s something Katniss is determined to keep to herself. But she feels Peeta will understand and that she can trust him._

_Peeta lifts his head and stares at her, his eyes turning serious. “I’m sorry.”_

_“I’m sorry for you too.”_

_Peeta looks at her carefully before speaking. “How about we make a promise to each other? That from now on we spend our birthdays together so we’re never alone.”_

_Katniss feels that warmth hit her heart again and she can’t stop the smile from forming on her face. “Okay. I promise,” she says._

_Peeta nods. “I promise too,” he replies with a grin._

_The loud sound of the school bell rings indicating the end of lunch time. As they stand up and gather their things, Katniss wonders what’s going to happen now. Are her and Peeta friends now? Will she just see him every now and again in class and then maybe get together on their birthdays? She’s not sure how this will all work. He’s already got a lot of friends, he’s one of the most popular boys in their class. Where will she fit in?_

_“Katniss? You coming?” Peeta asks pulling her out of her worried thoughts._

_Katniss bobs her head in silence and starts to walk along beside him as they head towards their classroom._

_“Do you want to sit next to me? Peeta asks nervously when they get to the door of the classroom._

_Katniss’ heart leaps. Maybe she doesn’t need to worry after all, she thinks. She nods her head in relief and Peeta gives her the brightest smile she has ever seen. Taking her hand he leads them up to the back corner of the classroom where two vacant desks are lined up next to each other._

The ringing of the clinic’s phone brings Katniss back from her reverie. Sighing, she moves around the other side of the desk and leans over to pick up the receiver. “Welcome to ‘Poseidon Physiotherapy Clinic,’ this is Katniss speaking.” She’s finally over the eye rolling she would do every time she had to say the name of the clinic. Trust Finnick to name his clinic after a Greek God.

“Sweetheart, I need another appointment,” a rough and slurred voice speaks back in her ear.

“Haymitch,” She groans. “You know you missed your appointment this morning.”

“That’s why I’m calling to make another one.”

“This is the third time, Haymitch. Are you actually going to front up to this one?”

“If you don’t make it so bloody early then I’ll be there.”

Katniss sighs. “Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place?”

“It’s more fun this way,” he goads her.

Katniss growls. “What is it with the men in my life trying to rile me up today?” she says and starts flicking through the appointment book.

“Sweetheart, if you count me as one of the men in your life you need to get out more.”

Choosing to ignore his comment she says, “How about next Monday - I have an 11.30am or will you still be hungover?”

“Make it 4pm,” he says abruptly, before cursing. Katniss thinks she hears a bottle breaking in the background.

Heaving out a sigh, she replies. “Fine. I’ll book you in then and you better show up old man or I will hunt you down.”

“Yeah, whatever sweetheart,” he belches out, unconcerned.

Katniss looks up at the clock hanging on the wall and notices the new client will be here in a couple of minutes. Picking up the portable phone she heads into her room so she can get it set up. She pulls out a couple of fresh towels and a bottle of massage oil. “So how are your exercises going Haymitch? Are you still doing them?” she says into the receiver.

“Of course I am. What to do you take me for?” He snaps clearly offended.

“Walking from your couch to the kitchen to get more liquor does not count as exercise.” She reprimands. “If I see no improvements in your back, we’re going to have issues.”

“I thought we already did sweetheart. Geez what’s crawled up your ass? You seem more grouchy than normal today.”

“Shut up Haymitch.”

“You know your customer service sucks sweetheart. You have all the charm of a dead slug.”

“You’re not a customer you’re a pest,” she utters with contempt. 

“I know something that might cheer you up. Guess who I heard is back –’’

Katniss moves the phone away from her ear as she hears the front door of the clinic opening. “I’ll be with you in a moment!” She calls out, trying to sound cheerful and professional. She lowers her voice to a whisper. “I don’t have time to hear about small town gossip now. I’ve got to go, I have a patient.”

“Well make sure you charm the pants off them with your award winning personality,” he retorts sarcastically. “Oh, and Happy Birthday for tomorrow.”

Katniss makes a growling noise in the back of her throat and ends the phone call abruptly without a word. She doesn’t want to hear any more about her birthday. Placing the phone on her desk, she smooths down her blue polo shirt that is now looking a bit wrinkled and swipes back the bits of hair on her face that has fallen out of her braid. She plasters a cheery smile on her face and heads to reception. 

When she gets there she sees that the man hasn’t heard her coming and that his back is still to her. He’s standing up admiring a painting they have hanging on the wall, and Katniss can’t help but notice how broad his shoulders are, how nicely they fit in his white t shirt. Lowering her eyes she notices his toned butt in his gym shorts and his muscular thighs. It’s very clear this man works out. Katniss is horrified when she consciously realises she’s licking her lips. This is so unprofessional, she thinks. She clears her throat to speak. “I’m sorry to keep you waiting, I’m –”

Her voice is suddenly lost when he turns around and she takes in his face. The blonde hair and the bright blue eyes. There is no mistaking who is standing in front of her. It’s been six years but she could never forget his face, not even if someone brainwashed her. He is ingrained into her soul.

His handsome features slacken in shock and his eyes go wide. “Katniss?” he croaks. He looks her up and down and nods his head. “It really is you,” he whispers, like he’s trying to convince himself that she’s real and standing in front of him. 

Katniss’ shock turns into sadness for a moment as she feels her eyes start to water. But then she’s reminded of a moment from six years ago that brought her so much pain and her mouth forms into a hard line.

“You’re back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments give me inspiration and the motivation to continue. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as peetaspikelets. I often post my stories or sneak peaks on there before eventually moving them over to AO3.


End file.
